Lone Thief
by SlyCooper45
Summary: The Gang tries out being cops,and all but Clevera enjoys it,and when everyone tests her on being a cop,including the boys,forces her to leave.All alone and only 13 years old,Clevera is a target from new enemies, will the boys realize what they've done?


Clevera looked at the priceless necklace. Its golden chain and the rubies and the sapphires, it was a heart made out of the tiniest of all jewels and jems in the world. Murray looked at Bentley, who nodded. Sly smiled and put his hand on his daughters' shoulder. "It's priceless Clevera; you need to protect it, even though it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Dad, you should know that." She didn't look at her father.

"I never thought being a cop would be SO much fun." Murray cheered.

"It is keeping us active, unlike when we were thieves when Sly left."

Clevera didn't say anything. Sly turned her around to face him; her brown eyes looked into his. Her ringed tail swished as she turned around, taking off her bark blue cap and ran her fingers through her gray scruffy hair, just like her father's.

"Clevera what's wrong?"

Clevera looked at all three; they all wore the same dark blue coats and hats. Sly's nametag said "Constable Cooper" Murray and Bentley were detectives. She shook her head and sighed. She looked at her name tag "Trainee." Not one cop trusted her, not a single one. "I'm bored."

Sly rolled his eyes. "Clevera! You could be cold, hungry, wounded, dying or bored! I don't care! You're _still _guarding the Necklace!"

Clevera crossed her arms. "Just go!"

"You're just a trainee, Clevera, we are going to help." Sly scowled.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I AM A TRAINEE BUT I HAVE MORE SKILLS AND SMARTS THAN THOSE STUPID MERCANARIES OF YOURS OUT TOGETHER!" She cried. _Who does he think he is? I swear! Becoming a cop HAS GOTTEN INTO HIS HEAD! He thinks that it's impossible to steal this? Ha! He's wrong! I could break this lock in five seconds! He could do it in three! _

"No Clevera! We are doing this together whether you like it or not!" Sly yelled.

"Calm down, Constable." A fox stepped out of the shadows, his eyes yellow and his smile flashed as he walked towards them. "She is your daughter after all, she is a master and she should know where criminals are heading next."

Clevera uncrossed her arms. "Head Inspector Travis, I didn't know you would stop by."

"Well, I couldn't do anything but assume that your father had gotten a big head." Travis smiled.

Sly looked down. "Anything we can do for you sir?"

"No, just have Clevera walk my kids home, I have work to do."

As Travis left, two boys came running up. "COME ON!"

Clevera tipped her hat so no one could see her face. _I hate being a cop._ She began walking them home, as they walked through the door they started running.

_They really think they can outrun a thief? _She jumped onto the rooftops and ran after them, quickly jumping onto the next one and the next. With one simple Mega-jump she landed in front of them. "Three seconds, that's how long it took for me to catch you kids."

One boy smiled. "So you really turned copper like your dad?"

"I'm just trying it, I don't find it to my liking, and I tried it out and found no interest, so I'll leave when I get too much of it." Clevera shrugged.

"They don't trust you, just leave now! You just want files!" The other boy snarled.

"I would already have gotten the files and left by now, smart one." She glared.

"All the other kids with the pumped up Kicks, you better run, better run, outrun my gun!" He started singing. "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet!"

Clevera chuckled. "And I also know about their little test, it was so obvious that they're going to give me one."

The first boy stopped. "You'd be surprised what dad does, he's bad… very bad…"

"I know that, he tries to con me into stuff."

As she dropped them off at their house she began having an odd feeling in her gut, she turned around and hurried three more blocks to where she was before. She rushed through the door and stopped at the sight of Murray, Bentley and Sly tied up. She rushed over to the necklace, to find a man trying to break in.

She glared at the mercenary. "I can't believe you! I knew this was coming! I knew it was! If you really think you'll trick me by this stupid plan, you're poorly mistaken!"

Cops began to shuffle into the room as the untied Sly, Bentley and Murray.

Clevera looked at the three, "I can't believe you guys were apart of this!"

Travis stepped up to her. "Now I can explain…"

"Explain ALL you want Travis! It isn't going to work because I'm done!" She took the coat off and her normal blue and yellow collared shirt was on, her belt was there and she took out her red leg pocket put it on flipped off the cop hat and on with hers, and put on her gloves in one swipe of the hand.

"You can't leave!" Travis growled, Bentley, Murray and Sly stepped behind him. "You took a vow!"

"On the Contrary," She grinned stepping out into the window. "I was just a trainee,"

"Clevera Cooper! Sly yelled taking a step in front of Travis, "Get back in here!"

"No thanks, Dad, I've seen enough already." She smiled and took something out of her pocket, the necklace she was guarding. She slid out of the window and up t the rooftop.

Sly lunged after her.

She started to run.

"Clevera get over here!" Sly screamed.

"Sorry, Dad, but I like it better this way." She jumped onto another rooftop. She jumped down and ran across the bridge. Sly followed her, in the dead of night it was usually busy but she knew the gap of the cars, which was a short minute or two.

"Squat cars requested on the bridge." Sly said in his walkie-talkie.

"Right away." A muffled voice replied.

"Opposite sides of the law, this should be fun." Clevera smiled at her father.

"But you're all alone."

"You forced me to leave." Clevera shrugged. "Why? You guys were in on it! We're a family! And you betrayed and backstabbed me! Don't you know that Travis is only using your skills then taking all the credit?"

"Travis wouldn't do that."

"You're becoming _JUST_ like a cop! NIAVE!" She growled as sirens came towards them from each side of the bridge.

Cop cars skidded to a stop, Bentley and Murray up behind Sly. Travis and other cops surrounded them.

Clevera climbed up on the ledge, taking a glance at the cold frigid water below. _If this is what I have to do to get out of this… so be it!_

"Clevera…" Sly took a step towards her holding out his hand. "Get down, you can't swim, you'll drown!"

She smiled a devious smile and spread her arms out wide. "Hey, what's a poor raccoon to do?" She took two of her fingers touched them on her hat and flicked them off in a solute.

Sly pounced forward to grab her, but wasn't quick enough.

Clevera leaned back and fell… into the cold waters waiting for her below…


End file.
